heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Hero Song
In many movies and other culture heroes had songs when ever used. For an example if it's a type of song when the hero kills the villain or sing whenever they want. Mainly used in a lot in Disney movies and stage musical adaptations. Contents Examples Nickelodeon *"Campfire Song Song" by SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star. *"Goofy Goober Rock" by SpongeBob SquarePants. *"Ocean Man" by Singer (voiced by Ween), sung in the first movie ending of SpongeBob SquarePants. *"The Best Day Ever" by SpongeBob SquarePants. *"Never Give Up" by SpongeBob SquarePants and Squidward Tentacles. *"Squeeze Me" by Pharrel Williams, Shay Haley and Chad Hugo (voiced by N.E.R.D), sung in the second movie ending of SpongeBob SquarePants. Cartoon Network *"Stronger Than You" by Garnet, sung in the first season finale of Steven Universe. *"Do It For Her" by Pearl and Connie Maheswaran. *"Something Entirely New" by Sapphire and Ruby. *"Tower of Mistakes" by Amethyst. *"Lapis Lazuli (song)" by Steven Universe. *"Cookie Cat (song)" by Steven Universe. *"Be Wherever You Are" by Steven Universe. *"Giant Woman" by Steven Universe. *"On the Run" by Steven Universe and Amethyst. *"Peace and Love (On Planet Earth)" by Steven Universe and Peridot. *"Haven't You Noticed (I'm a Star)" by Kate Micucci, Zach Callison and Olivia Olson, sung in recording of the song over by Sadie and sung in instrumental backing track over by Steven. *"Don't Cost Nothin'" by Greg Universe and Steven Universe. *"Empire City (song)" by Greg Universe and Steven Universe. *"Mr. Greg (song)" by Greg Universe, Steven Universe, and Pearl. *"It's Over Isn't It" by Pearl. *"Both of You" by Steven Universe. *"I Think I Need a Little (Change)" by Greg Universe. *"Here Comes a Thought" by Garnet and Stevonnie. *"I Could Never Be Ready" by Greg Universe. *"That Distant Shore" by Lapis Lazuli. *"K.O's Lament" by K.O Hasbro *"A True, True friend" by the Mane 6. *The "Cutie Mark Crusaders Song" by the same name in episode of "The Show Stoppers". The lyrics are pure narm charm, but the instrumentation is just epic rocking. Disney *Rapunzel singing "When Will My Life Begin." *Hercules singing "Go the Distance." *Aladdin singing "One Jump Ahead." *Mulan singing "Reflection," and "Lesson Number One," *Belle singing "Belle." *Jiminy Cricket singing "When you Wish Upon a Star." *Pinocchio and Jiminy Cricket singing "Give A Little Whistle." *Snow White singing "Someday My Prince Will Come." *The Seven Dwarfs singing "Heigh-Ho." *Ariel singing "Part of your World." *Cinderella singing "A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes." *Cinderella and Prince Charming singing "So This Is Love." *Aladdin and Jasmine singing "A Whole New World." *Genie singing "Friend Like Me" and "Prince Ali." *Pocahontas singing "Colors of the Wind," "Where Do I Go From Here?" And "Just Around the Riverbend," *Timon, Pumbaa, and Simba singing "Hakuna Matata." *Tiana singing "Almost There." *Belle, the Beast, Mrs. Potts, Lumiere, and Cogsworth singing "Something There." *Megara singing "I Won't Say I'm in Love." *Alice singing "In a World of My Own." *Lumiere and the enchanted objects singing "Be Our Guest" and "Human Again." *Tiana, Naveen, and Louis singing "When We're Human." *Simba singing "I Just Can't Wait to Be King". *Quasimodo singing "Out There." *Esmeralda singing "God Help the Outcasts," *James singing "My Name is James." *James, Grasshopper, Mr. Centipede, Miss Spider, Mrs. Ladybug, Earthworm, and Glowworm singing "That's the Life," "Eating the Peach," and "Family." *Anna singing "Do You Want to Build a Snowman?" *Anna and Elsa singing "For the First Time in Forever." *Anna and Prince Hans singing "Love is an Open Door." *Jack Skellington singing "Jack's Lament," "What's This?," "We're Simply Meant To Be," and "Poor Jack." *Queen Elsa singing "Let it Go." *Kristoff singing "Reindeers Are Better Than People." *Olaf singing "In Summer." *Sebastian singing "Under the Sea" and "Kiss the Girl." *Mrs. Potts singing "Beauty and the Beast." *Simba, Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa singing "Can You Feel the Love Tonight." *Kala (not to mention Phil Collins in the background) singing "You'll Be In My Heart." *Phil Collins in the background singing "Son of Man" and "Strangers Like Me" in the perspectives of (possibly) Terk and Tarzan, respectively. *Kiara and Kovu singing "Love Will Find A Way." *Pocahontas and John Smith singing "If I Never Knew You." *The Citizens of Halloween Town singing "This is Halloween." *Baloo and Mowgli singing "The Bare Necessities." Other Animated Features *Kayley singing "On My Father's Wings". *Garrett singing "I Stand Alone". *Devon and Cornwall singing "If I Didn't Have You". *Kayley and Garrett singing "Looking Through Your Eyes". *Anne-Marie singing "Soon You'll Come Home To My Heart," *Tom, Jerry, Pugsy and Frankie da Flea singing "Friends to the End," *Robyn Starling singing "I Miss You." *Anastasia singing "Journey to the Past" and "Once upon a December". *Dimitri and Vladimir singing "Rumor in St. Petersburg". *"Danny's Arrival Song" and "Animal Jam" sung by Danny. *"Tell Me Lies" sung by Sawyer. *Danny, Sawyer, Pudge, Wooly the Mammoth, Tillie the Hippo, T.W. Turtle, Frances Fish, and Cranston Goat singing "Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now". *Hubie and Rocko singing "Looks Like I Got Me A Friend". *Princess Odette and Prince Derek singing "Far Longer Than Forever". *Miss Red singing "Bumbershoot," *Red Fairy singing "Tell Me a Bedtime Story," *Tweety and others singing "Around the World in 80 Puddytats". *Tweety singing "The Best Thing You Can Win is a Friend". *Lola Bunny singing "Smell in my Mind". *The Goofy Gophers singing "Girl, You're Fabulous!" *The Lorax Singers singing "Let it Grow". Stage Musicals *Seymour and Audrey singing "Suddenly Seymour" from Little Shop of Horrors. *Cosette with "Castle On A Cloud" from Les Miserables. *Belle with "Home" from Beauty and the Beast *Beast with "If I Cannot Love Her" from Beauty and the Beast *Jasmine with "Lucky Bird" from Aladdin Live-Action Films *George Banks singing "Let's Go Fly a Kite" *Dorothy singing "Over the Rainbow". *Scarecrow singing "If I Only Had A Brain". *Tin Man singing "If I Only Had A Heart". *Cowardly Lion singing "If I Only Had The Nerve" and "If I Were King of the Forest" . *Dorothy, Scarecrow, Tin Man and Cowardly Lion singing "We're off to see the Wizard". *Glinda the Good Witch of the North and The Munchkins singing "Ding Dong! The Witch is Dead!" *Professor Browne singing "Portobello Road" *Eglantine Price singing "Substitutiary Locomotion" *Jack "The Artful Dodger" Dawkins singing "Consider Yourself" *Jack "The Artful Dodger" Dawkins, Oliver Twist, Fagin and his boys singing "Be Back Soon" *Nancy singing "Oom-Pah-Pah" and "It's a Fine Life" *Liz, Davy, and Yvonne among others singing "Over and Done With" *Liz, Davy, Yvonne, Ally, Rab, Jean and others singing "I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)" *Davy and Ally singing "Let's Get Married", "Sky Takes the Soul" and "On my Way" *Liz and Ally singing "Make My Heart Fly" *Reb Tevye singing "If I Were a Rich Man" *Princess Giselle singing "Happy Working Song" and "That's How You Know" *Sweeney Todd and Mrs Lovett singing "A Little Priest" *Sweeney Todd singing "Epiphany" *Mrs Lovett singing "The Worst Pies in London" *Donna and the Dynamos singing "Money Money Money" and "Dancing Queen" *Charlie Bucket and Grandpa Joe singing "I've got a Golden Ticket". *Willy Wonka singing "Pure Imagination". *"Ghost Riders In The Sky" from Ghost Rider *V plays Pytor Ilych Tchaikovsky's 1812 Overture *"Moment Of The Truth" from Cyrus Debarge A.K.A Truth *"Let It Shine" from Cyrus Debarge, Roxanne Andrews and company. *Tracy Turnblad singing "Good Morning Baltimore." *Ella singing "Lavender's Blue" *Mal singing "If Only" *Ben,Mal,Evie,Jay,Carlos De Vil and company singing "Let Set It Off" Television Series *"Tobikkiri! Yuuki no Door" by Urara Kasugano, which in the show's reality, she actually wrote herself. She regularly sings them in concerts, accompanied in at least one case by the rest of the main cast. *"Tsu.Bo.Mi ~Future Flower~" by Tsubomi Hanasaki's character song, her voice is Nana Mizuki. *"100% Hero" by Yayoi Kise's character song, who shows off a Fangirl. *"Your Mirror/Anata no Kagami" by Reika Aoki's character song, which also plays when she regains her resolve to tear Joker's new one, combining the serenity and grace of a lady of war in a wonderful song and beautifully conveying a heart's nobleness and beauty. *Black★Rock Shooter" from anime titular character by Miku Hatsune, has a beat that makes it want to stand up and cheer, it's easily one of the greatest classics. *Mami Tomoe's theme, "Credens Justitiam (Believe in Justice)", both in its original version, in its more widely known Nico version and Kalafina made a new version of the song "Mirai" for the movie. *"See You Tomorrow" by Madoka Kaname's character song & "And I'm Home" by Sayaka Miki & Kyoko Sakura's duet song. *"Guren no Yumiya (Crimson Bow and Arrow)" is the first intro theme who is stated to be Eren's theme and "Jiyu no Tsubasa (Wings of Freedom)" is the second intro theme who stated to be Levi's theme. *''Niko puri♥Joshi dou'' by Nico Yazawa's character song Video Games *''It Doesn't Matter'' by Sonic the Hedgehog in Sonic Adventure series *''Believe in Myself'' by Miles "Tails" Prower in Sonic Adventure series *''My Sweet Passion'' by Amy Rose in Sonic Adventure series and Sonic and the Black Knight. *''Unknown from M.E.'' by Knuckles the Echidna in Sonic Adventure series *''Lazy days (Livin' in Paradise)'' by Big the Cat in Sonic Adventure *''All Hail Shadow'' by Shadow the Hedgehog in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *''His World'' by Sonic the Hedgehog in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *''Dreams of Absolution'' by Silver the Hedgehog in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *"Miracle Paint" from video game by Miku Hatsune's magician song. *"Watashitachi wa zutto... Desho?" from video game by Haruka Amami's idol character song. *"Reach Out to the Truth" are 3 different song of Persona 4 the normal version, the ~First Battle~ version and the instrumental version. The other is reincarnation version and the remix version as Yu Narukami's theme in Persona 4 Arena. *"Love so Blue ~Ao no Kodō~ by Noel Vermillion's character song. *"Queen of rose ~Shinku no bōkansha~" by Rachel Alucard's character song. *"Oriental Flower ~Hana to Nare~" by Litchi Faye-Ling's character song. *"Reppū" & "Bang!Bang!Bigbang! ~Seigi Jōtō! Hīrō Tōjō!~" by Bang Shishigami's character songs and Fu-Rin-Ka-Zan theme. "Omae no Tettsui ni Kugi wo Ute" is the theme of Bang's Fu-Rin-Ka-Zan theme. *"Butterfly Sky" by Makoto Nanaya's character song. *The song of the Dovahkiin in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim *''Psycho Soldier'' by Athena Asamiya in Psycho Soldier and King of Fighters series *''Dance of Evening Crane'' by Iroha in Samurai Shodown VI *''Silver Phantom'' by Hibiki Takane in The Last Blade 2 *''Stepping Wind'' by Klonoa in Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil *''Heat Haze'' by Ingrid in Capcom Fighting Evolution/Jam Category:About Heroes Category:Music Category:Heroes' songs Category:Award-winning songs